simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom of Kronia
The Sovereign Kingdom of Kronia, commonly referred to as "Kronia" or "East Kronia" is a sovereign State in Centura Donna that managed to declare independence from the Northern Kingdom and its Constituent States when they Occupied the Mainland. Currently, East Kronia is a rapidly emerging Economic Giant, with a High Development Index and Financial Output, Kronia is one of Lusitania's closest Economic Partners. 'History' Emerged as a recognised state in the year 3032, it grew rapidly in 6 years, from 30 million to 55 million thanks to the North Kronians desiring a better life apart from the one they were forced to live in, in a slumped state and under heavy Foreign Influence from its supposed "Mother Nation", which completely neglected North Kronia after the 3032 Crisis. Prosperity and Signs of Unification Ever since the Kronian Kingdom decisively over passed the North in Military Might and Economic Strenght, the Royal Kronian Parliament has discussed and debated many proposals that would declare war on the North. The only thing stopping them being the doubt of whether Lusitania would support the Kingdom in war directly, or not. The Lusitanian Government has not responded to many Kronian Inquiries due to the Coronation of Wilhelm III and the shifts in Government that were orchastrated in the Federal Empire. But Lusitania is bound to reply. 'Armed Forces' The Armed Forces of Kronia number at about 16,500,000 Troopers, having four main Branches; The Airforce, Royal Infantry, Navy and Outer Navy. There are 14,000,000 soldiers and 2,500,000 Navy and Airforce Units. 'Economy' The Kronian Economy is Export-Oriented, with a Social Economic Market, similar to that of Lusitania, which permits limited Government Interference in Financial Affairs to promote fair and varied competition in the Market. The GDP per Capita stands at a $50,545, considered high in the planet. Their economy has been under Lusitanian Assitance since February 3030. The Industrialised small island Nation of 22,000,000 people overwhelm their Mainland patriots economically, but once united and the Mainland Industrialised and fully Adviced on the Arts of Finance, it is suggested that Kronia will be an Economic Power by 3050. Lusitanian assitance has been focused on greater Trade Unions and less Import-Export tariff, as well as the providing of techonology, industrial machinery, programs and robots for the sudden rocketing and demand for hard workers in the Kronian Economy. Lusitania explicitly advised the Kronian people to educate all of their population and focus on creating a professional nation. By 3040, Kronia will be a full professional nation, where their Industrial and Agricultural Manpower demands will be met by Complex AIs and Robot Programs. In an effort to assist the Kronian Economy, Lusitania Exports a lot of its Raw Resources and Imports most of the Kronian Manufacture. Main Industries *Cars *Chemicals *Electronics *Machine Tools *Processed Foods *Telecommunications *Textiles *Tobacco *Tourism *Shipbuilding *Steel Main Export Partners (Countries to which Kronia Exports Produce) *Federal Empire of Lusitania *Republic of Varoska *Kingdom of Storemdas *People's Republic of Ontario *Federal Republic of Tallenhad *Locken State of Durannel *East Heaven Duchies of Hermantine and El Nido *Pontic Imperial Provinces of Asir and Jizan Main Import Partners (Countries from which Kronia Imports Produce) *Federal Empire of Lusitania *People's Republic of Ontario *Federal Republic of Aquitania *East Heaven Duchies of Hermantine and El Nido *Pontic Imperial Provinces of Asir and Jizan 'Demographics' The Population is of 34 Million people as of 3034 and is growing rapidly as the Kronians in the Republican Side begin to cross the border into the more advanced and developed economy of the Kingdom of Kronia. Main Cities *Keenspoort *Turissia *Golkhert Category:Defunct Country